A Day In The Life Of
by FluffyLoveMama
Summary: This is just a little drabble about a day in the life of lovers Sora and Riku. It will have random events and I still haven't decided how long I want it to be yet.


[center]Chapter 1: Lovers[/center]

He woke up smothered by the warmth of his lovers arms wrapped tightly around him. This was not an unusual or unpleasant thing to wake up to in the mornings, and it had become a regular occurrence since Sora had moved in with him a few weeks ago. Sora liked it better living with Riku and waking up next to him. Before they had moved in together they had only gotten to see each other a few times a week, which wasn't good enough for the greedy side of Sora. He had been the one to suggest they move in together, but Riku had agreed right away. Truth be told Sora had been a little scared to ask. Even thought they had been dating for months he still had no idea if his lover had wanted to be around him that much.

"Of course you need to move in. I was getting ready to suggest the same thing." Riku rubbed the back of his head as he blushed and nodded in agreement. He had been wanting Sora to move in for a long time now, but never knew how to bring it up. It was fine that Sora had beat him to the punch because it meant that he was just as eager to be with Riku.

"Really? It won't be too much of a pain?" Sora questioned, not wanting to be a burden to his lover. The last thing he wanted to do was get in he way and be a bother.

Riku reached up to run his fingers across his lovers cheek in a loving caress. "How could it ever be a pain to have you near me? Im so excited just thinking about it." He leaned in and gave Sora a quick peck on the lips to reassure him that he wanted him there, more than anything. "When can you move in?"

Of course Sora had said right away, and they had packed everything up and moved it in the next day at Riku's insistence. At least Sora wasn't the only one excited for this new step in their relationship. It gave him a warm fuzzy feeling all over that Riku wanted him just as much as he did.

He looked down lovingly at his lovers sleeping face as he leaned up and out of his tight grasp. He had such a blissful expression on that Sora didn't want to wake him. He tried to gently scoot off the bed without shaking but failed while he tripped over the blanket in the process and landed sprawled on the floor. He lay there for a few minutes dazed.

"What are you doing?" He sat up and spun around quickly. Now all his efforts were ruined since Riku was now awake. He wanted to smack himself for not being more graceful. But graceful was not who he was.

"I was trying to get up without waking you. You looked so peaceful I wanted to leave you that way while I went to make breakfast." He wrapped his arms around himself, now that the sudden lack of heat hit him. Being naked on the floor was bound to make you cold. He slowly got off the ground and dusted himself off. How embarrassing.

His lover stretched and yawned. "Mmmm, Im sad that you beat me to waking up first. I wanted to make you breakfast in bed." Riku slowly slid out of bed, grabbing his robe of the floor and slipped it on. He handed Soras to him and headed for the kitchen. "Since your up though you can come watch me make the best pancakes in the world." He looked back and winked at Sora.

A blush crept up his face. He had the best boyfriend in the world, not to mention he was such a great cook. Not only did Riku run and manage his own restaurant he made it his personal mission in life to keep Sora well feed.

Sora sat down at the kitchen table in front of the coffee Riku had made him. He always made it just the way he liked it, one creamer and two sugars. Riku really was the perfect man.

He rested his chin on his hand and studied Riku's back as he started cooking. He was taller than Sora, more muscular and all together better looking. Why did he choose Sora to be his lover? "Why me?" As soon as he said it he felt silly. Not only was it random and out of the blue but it was stupid too. It didn't matter why, it just mattered that they were together.

Riku smirked and turned around, instantly catching on to Sora's train of thought. "Why not? You are perfect for me in every way, and I love all the little quirks about you." He kissed Sora's forehead and put his breakfast in front of him. "Hurry and eat, Mr. Waiter. Wouldn't want the boss to be mad at you for being late."

He had first met Riku at his restaurant when he was applying to be a waiter. He had quit his job and New York and had moved to California for a change of scenery. He and his boyfriend of two years had decided to end it after a long dry spell. They just weren't what each other had wanted or needed so they decided to end it like mature adults and still be friends. Now Axel was living with his boyfriend Roxas in a cabin in the smoky mountains. A rustic getaway was what they had called it at first and it was only supposed to be for a few weeks, but eventually they had decided to make it permanent and get transfers over to there. Sora was still in touch with his ex, much to the dismay of his jealous lover, and it was nice to know everything had worked out for him in the end. It was nice that everything was working out for Sora too. Things couldn't be better.

"Im gonna get in the shower now. See you at work?" He got up and put his plate in the dishwasher which was full so he started it. Riku came up from behind to hug him and nuzzle his neck.

"Yeah I need to log a few things in the computer here first but Im dropping in to do the taxes later." He kissed his cheek and went off to the study. Sora finished hand washing everything else that wouldn't fit in the dish washer and then headed to pick out his clothes. Another normal start to another normal day. He hoped that everything would always be this way, and that they would be together forever.

Hopping in the shower he quickly lathered up his hair. Stepping under the water he closed his eyes and rinsed his hair. Hands snuck up from behind him and embraced him tightly. "Riku!"

His lover chuckled. "I took our conversation earlier as an invitation to join you in the shower. I can type later." His hand snaked around to clutch Soras chin and moved his face around so their lips could lock in a loving embrace.

"Mmmm." Sora borke the kiss first and reached between them to cup Riku in his hand. He was normally shy about this, but this morning seemed special somehow and he wanted to show Riku how much he loved him.

"S-sora?" Sora quickly quieted Riku by turning around and putting a finger on his lips. Riku always did so much for Sora, but now it was his turn to pleasure Riku.

"Shhh." He said as he slide down in front of him onto his knees. All the time they had been together and Sora still hadn't done this yet. He hoped he was good at it. Well he would never know unless he tried.


End file.
